The Demigods
by Water-an'-Wisdom
Summary: A collection of drabbles/oneshots because I'm trying to start writing again. The first few chapters aren't really going to have much humor in it but I plan to have humor later. On hiatus until further notice! Rated T just in case!
1. Introduction

**The Demigods**

 **Introduction**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters, they all belong to Rick! The only people I own are my OC's!**

 _ **I'm starting to write a collection of drabbles/oneshots called The Demigods. I hope you like it!**_

 _ **Please review/pm me/give me feedback, I'd rather not get flames but if you feel that you need to leave flames I understand. I'd like to be able to progress my writing style and continue to get better at writing, so please tell me how I'm doing.**_

 **My chapters might be long or short... Just depends on which mood I'm in and if I have time to write or not.**

 **I don't know how often I'll update... I'll try at least once a month but it could be longer/shorter than that, it just depends on if I can think of different people and plots... If you want to send me ideas for some drabbles that would be great!** **:D**


	2. 1 Lily Manor

**The Demigods**

 **Chapter #1 Lily Manor**

 **This is set 11 months after The Blood of Olympus.**

 _ **A/N: Here's a long drabble for being gone so long and putting The World of Mortals on hiatis. I'm also going to be a very busy lady, so I'm not going to have a lot of time to write. Please forgive me!**_

 _ **Lily's POV**_

 _ **Hi, my name's Lily Manor. My husband, Derik, and I decided we needed a change of scenery so we moved from a farm house in Virginia to an apartment in New York. My three children, Felicity, Bree, and Zack, were torn up to have to leave but I think they're adjusting well**_ **.** _ **Anyway, this is the story of how I met Paul and Sally's son, Percy, and his girlfriend, Annabeth.**_

 ***time skip to after they've met Paul amd Sally and all that jazz***

 ***phone ringing* "Hello?" I asked.**

 **"Hey, Lily, Paul and I are going out on a date night, would you mind checking in on the apartment every couple hours for me?" Sally asked.**

 **"Of course, Sally, Derik has to work late tonight anyway!" I answered.**

 **"Thank you so much! Percy migh - I'm coming Paul! - I have to go. Again, thank you so much, Lily, you're a life saver!" Sally saod in a hurry.**

 _ **Well, that was weird... I wonder what she was going to say, oh well, I'll go check on their apartment at eight and ten... They should be home by ten... But just in case I'll go at twelve too.**_

 ***time skip to eight pm***

 **"Well, everything's fine, I wonder why she wanted me to check on her apartment if they were just going on a date... I'll never be able to completely understand Paul and Sally... Even if I love the-" *rustling coming from a bedroom door***

 _ **Isn't that bedroom door always shut? I better check it out**_ **. *opening door*** _ **In the bed was a boy with midnight black hair and girl with honey blonde hair beside him, they both have impressive tans. Why is that girl sleeping in the bed with the boy? More importantly, who's the boy and why are they in te Blofis' apartment? Wait a second... Sally was trying to say someting about Percy... Is this Percy?**_

 __ **"Hello, are you awake, are you Percy?"** _ **Well... Neither of them woke up. Should I try shoving one of them? I'll shove the boy and see if he wakes up.**_ ***I shove the boy* *a blood curdling scream comes from the boy... It sounds kind of like "Annabeth"*** __ _ **what is "Annabeth"? *the boys grabs around te bed until his hand lands on the girl, who's now awake***_

 **"Percy, you're alright, I'm safe, we're safe, we survived, it's okay." said the girl, who I'm guessing is, "Annabeth". *the boy is now clinging to "Annabeth" and sobbing while shivering***

 **"Um,who** _ **are you**_ **? Why are you in the Blofis' apartment? Is he** _ **okay**_ **?" *"Annabeth notices me and glares... It's really scary***

 **"ARE YOU AN** _ **IDIOT**_ **!? Who am** _ **I**_ **? Let's start with, who are** _ **you**_ **? And why are** _ **you**_ **in Paul and Sally's apartment?" said "Annabeth".**

 **"My name's Lily Manor, Sally asked me to watch their apartment while they went on a date. Again, is he** _ **okay**_ **? Are you the 'Annabeth' the boy, I'm assuming is Percy, screamed for?" I said, kinda scared because of "Annabeth's" glare at me.**

 **"Hello, Mrs. Manor, I'm sorry for yelling at you but Percy and I get horrible nightmares and you caused him to have one... Yes, my name's Annabeth Chase and, yes, that's Percy Jackson. Again, I'm sorry for yelling at you." The girl, now idenified as Annabeth Chase, said.**

 **"Why did you automatically think I'm married? Why did** _ **I**_ **cause him to have a nightmare? Nice to meet you, Annabeth. So** _ **this**_ **is Percy? I was expecting a 5'8 skinny teenage boy... Even if he** _ **is**_ **nineteen... I'm** _ **glad**_ **he wasn't what I expected though... Why is Percy's last name Jackson and not Blofis? You're fine, I can understand you yelling at someone who's in you're apartment." I threw questions at Annabeth hoping she would answer them all.**

 **"Well, you have a wedding ring on so I just assumed that you were. Percy and I've been through some pretty horrible stuff, even though we're only nineteen, and no I won't tell you about it... I couldn't even if I wanted to... Anyway, I'm pretty sure no one expected Percy to become 6'1 and extremely strong, from what he used to look like, but I'm glad he's like this, he's showed everyone that he'll never do what people expect him to do. Sally was married before Paul, they've actually only been married for a year or two, Percy's dad's last name was Jackson and he still goes by it. Percy and I have less nightmares when we sleep together, Paul and Sally know we sleep together, if you were wondering about that." Annabeth answered all my questions calmly.**

 **"Annabeth, where are you? Who are you talking to?...** _ **Oh**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **, mom told me to go over to our neighbors and introduce myself before we got in bed...** _ **Oops**_ **,** _ **my bad. Oh well**_ **, nice to meet you, I'm Percy, this is my girlfriend, Annabeth, you must be Mrs. Manor, I'm so sorry for this mix up, I can be a** _ **pretty**_ **big idiot sometimes." Percy said looking extremely guilty.**

 **"By sometimes you mean** _ **all the time**_ **right? Seaweed Brain, I told you we were forgetting something and you told me I was '** _ **being paranoid**_ **' and to '** _ **come to bed**_ **' because you were tired! I'm so sorry for my** _ **idiot**_ **of a boyfriend." said Annabeth, sounding partially ticked off and partially tickled at his idioicy and forgetfulness.**

 **"You're fine, I'm just glad that y'all weren't the burglar I was thinking was in the apartment. It's nice to finally meet you, Percy, I've heard a lot about you from Sally." I said to Percy.**

 **"Is that all you were wondering about?" Annabeth asked making sure she satisfied my curiosity.**

 **"Yes, except for... Why were y'all already in bed at eight?" I asked wondering why they'd be so tired to be in bed already.**

 **"Oh, that's all? Ok, we were in bed cause we just got back from our Summer Camp we go to. We're counselors, so we take care of and teach the newer kids while we attend our own classes and activities too." Percy stated like he'd had to say it a million times.**

 **"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow since I have plans to eat with your mom tomorrow. Goodnight, y'all sleep well." I said hoping I would get to them tomorrow.**

 _ **I wonder if Sally and Paul really do know about them sleeping together... I'll have to ask her tomorrow... And also ask about what Annabeth and Percy would have went through to make them have nightmares like that.**_

 _ **~FIN~**_

 _ **A/N: Did you like it? Please review and tell me! I'm not used to writing anymore so I had to edit this chapter many times... I'm kind of ashamed... Oh well, I did the best I could, I'm working on the 2nd chapter now.**_

 _ **If you have a better idea on how to end this chapter rather than just cutting it off please pm me or review. :D**_


	3. 2 Kailey Bates

**The Demigods**

 **Chapter #2 Kailey Bates**

 _ **This is set 2 months after The Last Olympian**_

 _ **A/N: I've been writing the first 3 chapters on my way back from Colorado so they're a little rushed and, honestly, probably won't be the best chapters I put up.**_

 _ **Kailey's POV**_

 _ **You already know the hottest girl in school... Are you kidding? You**_ **don't** _ **know**_ **me** _ **!?**_ **Fine** _ **, my name's Kailey Bates, I'm the hottest girl in school or anywhere else as a matter of fact. I'm 5'6, I have natural bleach blonde hair, big brown/hazel eyes, a spray on tan that looks**_ **amazing** _ **, and an**_ **amazing figure** _ **. I have my sights set on the hottest guy in school, Percy Jackson, because,**_ **obviously** _ **, the hottest girl and hottest guy have to be together! Percy Jackson, has this windswept midnight black hair like he just got back from a walk on the beach, these**_ **mesmerising** _ **sea green eyes, he is 6'0, has an**_ **amazing** _ **tan, is**_ **so** _ **strong, and is the captain of the Swim Team here at Goode. He always turns me down saying he has a girlfriend in San Fran but, it's obvious he's just playing hard to get, he's going to be**_ **mine** _ **by the end of the week. Chelsea, one of my many minions, came up with an amazing idea, I'm going to go up and hug him, when he gets out of the pool, after he wins the swim meet at St. Helen's Highschool in San Fran.**_

 ***a day before the swim meet***

 _ **Percy's POV**_

 **"Annabeth, are you coming to my swim meet this weekend? It's at you're school this time... I know you're busy with blueprints for rebuilding Olympus but could you come? I asked, hoping she'd say yes.**

 **"Percy, I was going to come even before you asked. Helen's calling me down for lunch. I'll see you at the swim meet this weekend then? Bye, Percy, I love you!" Annabeth said.**

 **"Bye, Annabeth!" I said.**

 _ **Did Annabeth just say I love you to me?... I love her too but I didn't want to freak her out by saying it too soon... Yay!... Though I kinda wanted to be the first to say it... Oh well, I'll tell her at the swim meet.**_

 ***time skip to swim meet***

 _ **Kailey's POV**_

 ***announcement- 500m Free Style contestants please come to the pool- announcement***

 **"I'm going to go up and hug him, when he gets out of the pool, after he wins the swim meet" I said making sure Chelsea knew** _ **my**_ **plan.**

 **"This is it, Kailey, I can't wait to see you guys together!" Chelsea, my minion, said.**

 **"I know right, I can't wait to feel his arms around me when he hugs me back!"*both girls squeeling* "I'm not kissing him though,cause he'll taste like chlorine and sweat,** _ **ew**_ **." I said.**

 **"I totally agree, you'll have plenty of time to kiss after you guys get together." Chelsea stated.**

 **"Ok, let's watch the swim meet now, so I can look like I was paying attention to Percy swimming." I said, cause I didn't want to talk to my minion, Chelsea, anymore.**

 ***buzzer sounding the start of the race***

 ***time skip to after Percy wins the race***

 **"Yay, time to go hug Percy and make him mine!" I said, excited to get together with Percy.**

 ***running to Percy***

 _ **Who's that blonde that's walking up to him? She was sitting in the St. Helen's Highschool stands... Why is she walking up to Percy? Probably to come cuss him out for making them lose.**_

 **"Percy, congrats on winning!" I said right before I hugged him.**

 _ **Yes, I hugged him before the blonde got here to ruin his mood.**_

 **"Why are you hugging me, Kailey?" Percy said, sounding confused.**

 **"Still playing hard to get, Percy?" I said playfully.**

 **"** _ **What**_ **?** _ **Oh**_ **,** _ **No**_ **, I'm not playing hard to get! I already told you, I have a girlfriend! She actually goes to St. Helen's Highschool, she's walking over here,** _ **right now**_ **... And** _ **you**_ **got me in trouble with her!" Percy said, angry.**

 **"Get your** _ **filthy**_ _ **mortal**_ **hands off my boyfriend, or you'll** _ **regret**_ **that you didn't." the blonde, that was walking toward him earlier, said.**

 **"** _ **Your**_ **boyfriend?** _ **Yeah right**_ **,** _ **you're**_ _ **nothing**_ **compared to** _ **me**_ **. Why would he want** _ **you**_ **, when he could have** _ **me**_ **?" I asked confused as to why she would think he was her boyfriend.**

 **"Thank the** _ **gods**_ **, Annabeth** _ **, please**_ **explain to her that I'm** _ **not**_ **playing hard to get and that I** _ **really do**_ **have a girlfriend,** _ **you**_ **." Percy looked slightly scared of the blonde as he said this.**

 **"Easy enough, Seaweed Brain. *Annabeth pulls Percy into a kiss, he looks surprised at first but then, he kisses back***

 **"You've gotta be freakin' kidding me, you're mine!" I yelled, ticked off that the blo - Annabeth kissed him.**

 **"When was I** _ **ever**_ **yours? I hadn't even liked a girl until Annabeth!** _ **Please**_ **, leave us alone, you're starting to annoy me, thinking I'm** _ **yours**_ **and everything. I'm Annabeth's and I'll** _ **always**_ **be Annabeth's,** _ **I**_ **love** _ **her**_ **, and** _ **she**_ **loves** _ **me**_ **!" Percy said, trying to keep his voice calm but failing.**

 **"You love** _ **me**_ **?..." Annabeth said, puzzled, staring at him.**

 **"Yes, I do, I thought you knew that even** _ **without**_ **me telling you... You told me you loved me** _ **yesterday**_ **, I heard you, you said 'I love you, Percy!' before you hung up." Percy said, confused as to why she'd ask that.**

 **"I** _ **did**_ **? When...** _ **Oh**_ **, I just said that on** _ **reflex**_ **... I** _ **meant**_ **it but I didn't** _ **mean**_ **to say it that** _ **quick**_ **... I thought I'd** _ **scare**_ **you..." Annabeth said, hesitating the whole time.**

 _ **They've completely forgotten me! I'll just have to remind them I'm here.**_

 **"** _ **Hello**_ **? I'm still** _ **here**_ **." I say, right before, Annabeth, punches me and breaks my nose.**

 **"** _ **Shut up**_ **, I'm having a serious discussion with** _ **my**_ **boyfriend and** _ **you're**_ **in the way. Oh, go take care of your nose, I broke it." Annabeth said, now fully ticked off at me.**

 **"Whatever, Percy** _ **will**_ **be mine no matter how long I have to wait!" I said, now angry and embarassed.**

 **"You'll** _ **never**_ **have him if** _ **I**_ **have a say in it and** _ **guess what**_ **, Percy, said he's** _ **mine**_ **so** _ **I**_ _ **do**_ **have a say in it. Now,** _ **go**_ **away." Annabeth told me in a calm, cold voice.**

 **"Annabeth,** _ **come on**_ **let's go to your house for lunch."Percy suggested.**

 **"Sure, Percy, we'll have our** _ **little discussion**_ **in my room after lunch." Annabeth said with an evil glint in her eyes.**

 _ **~FIN~**_

 _ **A\N: I just finished this chapter in... About 4 and 1/2 hours... That's impressive for how many spelling mistakes I made by hitting a bump and my finger tapping a letter, I'm also writing on my tablet that's old and glitches a lot, I'm actually impressed really impressed. I should have fixed them all but just in case, I'm sorry for any spelling errors I missed.**_


	4. 3 Zane Miles: Part 1

**The Demigods**

 **Chapter #3 Zane Miles**

 **This is set 2 years after The Blood of Olympus.**

 _ **Zane's POV**_

 _ **Hey, my name's Zane Miles! I have a pretty nice tan, brown and gold eyes, black hair with red highlights. I'm 21 and am currently going to college at Camp Jupiter... I just found out a year ago that I was a demigod, son of Mercury, even though I've tried to get used to it, I'm still weirded out by how drastically my lifestyle has changed.**_

 _ **I've heard about "The War" that everyone always talks about but it's still really hard to believe... The people they call "The Seven" are apparently at a different camp for the Summer... Camp Half Blood, if I remember correctly. I've heard mixed ratings for that camp... Apparently it's the Greek's equivilant to Camp Jupiter and after The War they set up a Summer program so that people could go and see what it's like at the other camp. Apparently some people from the other camp also go to the college in Camp Jupiter... Piper McLean, Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase... They're always the main subject here... Not meaning that they're always talked about in good ways... Some people don't like them because they're**_ **"Graecus"** _ **or**_ **"Traitors to Camp Jupiter"** _ **those are only the ones I can say out loud... I, personally, would very much like to see what they're like... But since I got here after they had left to go their camp for the Summer, I have yet to meet them. I've heard that they're coming back from the camp tomorrow, along with the people who originated from Camp Jupiter like Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, and Frank Zhang. The only person,that I've heard of so far, who's not coming back to Camp Jupiter, and hails from the other camp, is the infamous Leo Valdez who apparently wrecked Camp Jupiter a couple weeks before The War and even though they've pardoned him since he was posessed when he attacked Camp Jupiter... I can understand why he isn't willing to come back. There are also going to be others that were a major part in The War... The only other people who have informed Camp Jupiter that they're coming as well, so far, are Nico Di Angelo & Will Solace.**_

 ***The day that everyone's coming back from Camp Half Blood***

 _ **Percy's POV**_

 **Shut up, Death Breath! There's a reasonable explination for why a fountain drenched a guy who was five feet away from it! I had nothing to do with it!" I said trying to cover up my blush.**

 **"Sure, Percy. You didn't have anything to do with** _ **water**_ **drenching a guy who was flirting with** _ **your**_ **girlfriend... These things just happen! what are the odds of it happening while you were around?" Nico said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.**

 **"Exactly! Even if he was flirting Annabeth already broke,** _ **at least**_ **, a couple bones in his legs and maybe his nose... So why would** _ **I**_ **be jealous?" I said even though I knew that nothing I said would make Annabeth** _ **not**_ **kill me for drenching that guy.** _ **I can see my headstone now. "R.I.P. Percy Jackson, he went through the worst things imaginable and lived. What killed him you may ask, none of the above. His girlfriend killed him after he got jealous of a guy flirting with her." or "R.I.P. Percy Jackon the man who died, not from making a volcano erupt but,from making a fountain in a mall erupt because of jealousy." it would be a horrible way to be remembered... "Oh yeah, he's guy who got killed by his girlfriend! Because he made a fountain erupt... Right?" yeah... Horrible way to die too.**_

 **Duh duh duh! Sorry, I'm going to give you guys this part, so you at least have something to read from me, and then I'm going to work on the last part some more when I have time so please look forward to it being finished!**

 _ **A/N #1: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated my tablet lost all of it's memory so all the stories I'd been working on I had to completely start over. Then I was also super busy with tons of family coming over all the time and all the traveling we were doing for the holidays... I know it's not an acceptable excuse but it's all true and I hope you'll forgive me for not updating!**_

 _ **A/N #2: Reviews are always greatly appreciated and please tell me if you like my stories or if you think I could become better if I changed something. Thank you so much for all your support and now that I've gotten some of my chapters started again I'm hoping to be updating more frequently. Again, I will try to update once a month (I hope I'll be updating more regularly than that but we'll start with one) but I'm not making any promises because I have a very busy schedule.**_

 _ **A/N #3: If you'd like me to add you as a character in one of my chapters please just describe yourself and then you can tell me a name you want to use or I can think one up. Also, if you have any ideas of scenarios for more chapters please feel free to pm me or review and I can try to use them because I'm horrible at thinking up scenarios for my stories.**_


End file.
